


Rosy Cheeks To Change My Heart

by PaladinAzul



Series: Keith doesn't like Lattes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Straight", Confused boys, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are Best Friends, LOVE MY CRACK SHIP, Latte - Freeform, M/M, bc they're not gay, bros at a club, keith is very gay, lance is straight, matt tries to flirt with lance, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAzul/pseuds/PaladinAzul
Summary: Keith takes Lance to a club to celebrate the end of finals. A tall boy with a scar on his face crashes their night, and drastic times calls for drastic measures.(don't need to read the rest of the series , the fics are unrelated)





	Rosy Cheeks To Change My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii , back with another klance fic ft some latte ! I'm gonna start a series where latte is present but klance always wins (if that even makes sense) but yeahh i'm obsessed with my crack ship and it's cute but klance has my heart <3 which is why this series is gonna be fun, i'm just gonna be writing a lot of latte fluff and jealous keith and IM EXCITED !! 
> 
> ANYWAYS ,, hope y'all like this fic! pt 2 is already in the making btw and it'll be up super soon (;

Lance always knew he was a straight man.

Completely and totally straight. He never doubted it.

Until… he met Keith.

He’s had his fair share of girlfriends, some may even call him a ladies man. What could he say? He had charm, he couldn’t help it.

On the other hand, Keith was totally gay.

He had never even liked a girl. His first crush was on a boy from his kindergarten classroom. For his birthday he bought him a whole new box of crayons, Keith was blushing all day about it.

The two of them were polar opposites. Keith was always broody and Lance was a ball of energy. But somehow, they always attracted each other, reeling each other in even if it was only to bicker. Of course, Keith knew that Lance was straight. He’s known it since their first year of college. The first time that Hunk had introduced him to the group, Lance had started to hit on Allura.

In the beginning, they didn’t get along. They were at it like cats and dogs, always fighting. Keith had even begun to develop feeling for Lance at one point, but that had disappeared a long time ago. He couldn’t let himself have a crush on not only a straight dude, but on the dude he thought he hated. A couple hook ups later and he had long forgotten about the crush. The years passed and they eventually became good friends. These days even Hunk feels that Keith will replace him as best friend any day now. The two of them were constantly together.

 

 

Tonight was no different. They were finally done with their finals, school was out for the next three weeks. They had a lot to celebrate.

Which is how they ended up with Keith dragging Lance behind him inside the club down the road from his apartment.

The club was crowded. It was also loud, so loud they could barely hear each other talk. Keith guided him down the packed dance floor and maneuvered them to the side where they found an empty table. They jumped onto the stools besides them and finally relaxed.

“Didn’t think we were ever gonna find someplace to sit.” Lance said, already out of breath. “So,” Lance looked at his surroundings, “this was the big surprise?”

Keith hesitated, “Yeah...” he grew nervous, “unless you don’t like it here?”

Lance turned back to him with a wide smile. “You kidding? This place looks sick! Now this is the way to celebrate after finals.”

Keith laughed, “I’m glad you like it.”

Lance looks like a kid on Christmas night. He jumps off his seat. “Okay, okay, I have got to get us some drinks dude. I’ve been living off coffee these past two weeks, I need this.”

“Hey wait, I invited so I’ll get those.”

“Nu-uh Keith, you saved my ass with all the tutoring you gave me. I owe you.” Lance was already starting to walk away.

Keith sighed, “Fine but I get the next round!!” He yelled after him.

Lance pushed his way through the people surrounding him and reached the bar towards the center of the room. Keith watched him from his seat, he knew how distracted Lance could be and he didn’t want to lose his friend in the middle of all these people. It seemed like Lance had already ordered and was waiting for the drinks. The tanned boy leaned against the counter and began to look around. There were a lot of pretty girls here, and if he were alone he might’ve gone up to one of them, offered them a drink. But no, tonight was his and Keith’s night. He wasn’t about to abandon his friend.

That’s when another person crashed into his side. A boy, a bit taller than him, a year or two older than him it seemed. Lance noticed a little scar he had on the side of his cheek. He looked out of breath and held onto Lance to sturdy himself.

“Help,” His voice was low but Lance still managed to hear him over the music, “I can’t breathe.”

Lance panicked. He didn’t know where to place his hands, he didn’t know what to do in general. He finally found his voice, “Holy shit, okay you can’t breathe uh…”

The boy finally looked up at him, more relaxed this time, even had a sly smile on his face, he said, “You see, looking at you takes my breath away.”

Lance blinked. What?

Oh.

He shoved the stranger off him. “What the fuck dude? You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were gonna die!”

The stranger had the decency to look a little guilty. He ran a hand through his seemingly orange hair, “Sorry.”

Lance lowered his guard, coming to terms with what had just happened. He shook his head and resumed his place on the counter.

“It’s alright. I have to hand it to you though, that was actually kinda smooth.”

The stranger perked up. “You’ll let me buy you a drink then? As an apology.”

As if being saved by the bell, Lance’s drinks were ready. He grabbed them and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, as you can see I already got some here. And I can’t leave my friend alone.” He waved as best he could and started walking back to Keith.

“Wait!” The stranger called back to him. “Can I at least know your name?”

“Have a good night!” Lance yelled back.

 

 

When Lance came back to the table he groaned.

“You would not believe what just happened.” He started.

Keith took his drink from Lance’s hand. “You were taking a long time I thought you had ditched me for some pretty girl you found.” He took a sip from his drink.

Lance scoffed and jumped back onto his seat. “What? I’d never ditch you, you know that.”

Keith laughed and waved him off. “I know, I’m only messing.”

Lance began to drink his glass. His eyes widened, “Okay hold up I didn’t tell you what happened.”

“I’m listening.”

“Some boy, while I was waiting for our drinks, came out of nowhere and pulled out this dramatic pickup line on me.”

Keith laughed so hard he almost spat out his drink. “Oh my god. How dramatic we talking?”

“Lancey-Lance dramatic!” He yelled. “Kinda freaked me out to be honest.”

Keith’s laugh died down a little. “Why? Because it was a guy?”

Lance set his drink down and gave him a glare. “Of course not. You know I don’t care about that. If anything, it’s a compliment. Even guys can find me attractive, but then again who could resist.”

Keith rolled his eyes and raised his glass to his lips again. Setting it down he said, “You’re so full of yourself,” he chuckled. “Then why’d you freak out?”

Lance explained in detail what happened and by the end Keith was about to fall out of his from so much laughing.

Lance pouted and fiddled with his empty glass. “You’re not supposed to laugh, Keith!”

“I’m sorry it’s just that, you do realize he probably still thinks that you’re gay right? You didn’t exactly mention you don’t like dick.” Keith told him.

Realization dawned on Lance and he buried his face in his hands. “I hate myself.”

 

 

After a while, Keith spoke up with an amused voice, “Uh, don’t look now but there’s a cute dude heading our way and sadly I don’t think it’s because of me.”

Lance turned around in a quick motion.

“I said don’t look now!!”

Lance turned back to Keith. “Oh shit fuck! What do I do?”

Keith looked at him bored, “Uhh, tell him you’re not gay? You’re not interested?”

He pouted again, “That’s meeaann.”

“I can’t believe you.”

The same boy from before approached their table with a worried look.

“Hey, I’m sorry to intrude like this, but I’ve been looking for you because you dropped something earlier.” The boy spoke only to Lance.

Lance grew confused. “I did?” He began to pat his pockets to check for anything missing. “What was it?”

The boy threw on the same sly smile from before, “Your standards,” He stretched out his hand towards Lance, “Hi, Matt Holt.”

Lance’s mouth shaped an ‘o’ form. He looked at Keith for help, but the guy was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

Hesitantly, he took Matt’s outstretched hand. He expected it to be a handshake but Matt took his hand softly and brought it to his lips. He placed a sweet kiss on his knuckles.

Lance was going to die. He pulled back his hand quickly and laughed awkwardly.

Keith finally swept in. “Holt? I have a friend with that same name, looks a lot like you actually.”

“Ah,” Matt nodded, “You’re probably talking about my sister Pidge.”

Keith nodded. “That’s the one.”

Matt brought his attention back to Lance. “I see you finished your drink,” He nodded at the empty glass. “I still owe you an apology drink, remember?”

Lance was like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh…” He stumbled off his stool. “Actually,” He grabbed Keith’s hand, tugging him down too, “Keith and I were about to go dance so, catch you later maybe?”

With that he ran towards the dance floor with Keith trailing behind him.

Keith was still laughing by the time they had stopped running. “The poor guy.” He said.

Lance groaned, “You’re literally no help.”

The shorter boy smiled fondly at his friend, “Hey, relax. We’re here to have fun remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just got a little annoyed.”

Keith took his hand and led him to the very center of the dance floor. “Come on, dance. You love to dance.”

Lance smiled, and began to dance to the beat of the music.

Almost an hour later, and some shots later too, the two were sweaty from dancing and drinking in between all the other people. Keith’s cheeks were a little rosy, but maybe it wasn’t just from the dancing or the drinks. Like he said, Lance really did love dancing. He was a great dancer, and there was just something about Lance’s hips when he danced. Keith didn’t know how to describe it but Lance moved his hips in a way no other could. He could never take his eyes off of him when he danced.

Keith had come to terms a long time ago that he would never have feelings for Lance or vice versa, but there was no harm in thinking he was attractive.

Lance stopped abruptly when he bumped into someone behind him. He gasped and turned around quickly, “Fuck, dude, I’m sorry I-“

It was Matt.

“Oh, it’s you.”

Matt smiled brightly at him. “The one and only!”

Lance looked around for Keith but he had disappeared into the crowd.

“I just wanted to tell you that I love the way you dance.”

He forced a smile, “Oh, uh yeah, thanks.”

Matt kept smiling, “If you won’t let me buy you a drink, can you at least grant me the honor of dancing with you?”

Lance wanted to say no but before he could, he spotted Keith behind Matt not too far away.

“Sorry, I have to do something first.” He said without even looking at him. He moved quickly towards Keith, who seemed to also be looking for him.

“Keith! Quick, you have to help me I just had a great idea!”

“Lance, what the hell? Where did you go?” Keith grabbed hold of his arm, as if scared that Lance would disappear again.

“No time to explain but for real, you gotta help me.” Lance said in a rush.

“You’re kind of worrying me now.”

Lance looked gleeful all of a sudden, “I know how to get Matt off my dick!”

“By telling him you don’t even like dick?” He asked, puzzled.

“Keith, kiss me.”

Keith let go of his arm as if he had been shocked. “What!?”

“Please bro, if he thinks I’m taken he’ll leave me alone.” Lance begged.

“You want me to what!?” Keith was still trying to process what Lance had said.

“Keith!!” Lance placed his hands on Keith’s face. “Please, it’s not like it’ll mean anything! Trust me, no homo. You’ll just be doing your friend a favor.”

Keith hesitated and looked away from Lance’s eyes. He sighed and looked back at him, “Just as a favor, right?”

Lance nodded. “Of course, you know I’m not gay and I know you don’t like me so, it’s fine.”

Keith nodded, raising his hand to the back of Lance’s neck. “Okay…” He whispered.

They both began to lean in at once, eyes open and a bit nervous. Keith stopped mid-way, glanced at the tanned boy’s lips then back to his blue eyes.

“Close your eyes.”

He did. Not a second later, he felt Keith’s lips pressed up against his own.

Lance made a startled noise, but kissed back just the same. His hands moved to cup Keith’s face a bit gentler, while Keith kept a tight grip behind his neck and on his waist. Lance had never kissed a boy before but it felt no different than from kissing a girl, Keith’s lips were actually the softest lips he’s ever kissed.

Keith brought their bodies closer together, enjoying the kiss more than he thought he should. Keith thought he was dreaming. He knew that he should stop, for both of their sakes and to not make Lance to uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Lance let out a soft moan when Keith nipped at his lower lip. He brushed his tongue against his lips, and Lance opened his mouth wider. Lance’s hand moved to the back of Keith’s head, tugging lightly on his hair and making the boy groan. Their kisses were desperate, anyone who was watching them could assume that they were lovers. The kiss didn’t seem like an act or a stunt, it seemed real.

Something about the kiss felt right to Lance. Something felt right about kissing Keith in the middle of packed dance floor, something felt right about the way that Keith was holding him now. Something felt right about the way Keith made him feel just then.

Then it was all over.

Lance pulled away from him, realizing what was happening. Keith’s face was flushed rosy pink and he was breathless. Lance thought he looked pretty like that.

The thought startled Lance. Did he call Keith pretty?

Lance turned away from him as he felt his own blush start to rise. What the hell?

He looked to where he had left Matt before, and luckily, it seemed as if he had seen their little stunt.

“Hey, Lance?”

He looked at Keith nervously. “Yeah?”

“Why don’t we call it a night? I think I had too much to drink, I feel a little dizzy.”

Without speaking, he nodded, still a little disoriented from the kiss. “I’ll um- I’ll call Hunk to pick us up.”

“No, it’s fine, you know I live close, we can walk and uh, you can stay if you want.” Keith was nervous now.

Lance gaped at him. “S-Stay?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, “Shit, no, I- I didn’t meant it like that. I meant like, just to spend the night to not make Hunk come out all this way.”

Lance laughed nervously, “Oh,” he shook his head, “nah, you said you feel kinda dizzy. Two buzzed dudes walking alone at night isn’t a good idea. Hunk won’t mind anyways.”

15 minutes later, Hunk was waiting for them at the front of the club.

Hunk found it odd that they got into the backseats without their usual chatter.

“Rough night?” He questioned as he started to drive towards Keith’s house.

They both hummed in agreement, neither of them speaking.

When they got to Keith’s house, he thanked Hunk for the ride and climbed out of the car. Lance hesitated before following him.

“Be right back, Hunk.”

Hunk sighed and watched him run after Keith.

“Those two…” He shook his head.

 

 

 

Lance caught up to the other boy. He yelled, “Hey! Keith?”

Keith stopped fiddling with his keys at the front door, and turned to face him. His cheeks were still a bit rosy from the club, or maybe it was because of the cold now. Or just maybe, he hoped, it was because of Lance.

For a second time that night, his own thoughts startled him. He shook his head and walked up to Keith. “I just wanted to, um, say I’m sorry I guess? Yeah, I’m sorry if I kinda like, I don’t know, forced myself on you.” He looked down at Keith’s feet.

Keith looked taken back. “You’re… sorry?” He scoffed, “Lance, I’m the one that should be apologizing.”

Lance looked up at him. “What?”

“You didn’t force yourself on me! I thought I had made you uncomfortable! You know, since you’re not gay and all, I thought I kinda went too far.”

Lance grew nervous again. “Yeah well, it was all for show… wasn’t it?”

Keith’s eyes strayed from him, he was also nervous. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. I was trying to, y’know, make it realistic.”

Lance nodded quickly. “Yeah! So was I!”

“Great! So, I guess neither of us have to apologize?”

“Exactly!”

“Okay! See you later, Lance.”

“Yeah, see you later, Keith!”

 

 

 

Lance walked back to Hunk’s car as fast as his long legs could carry him. He jumped into the passenger seat, a nervous wreck. “Oh my god, drive, Hunk.”

“What happened?” Hunk looked at his friend with worry.

“Hunk, I kissed him.” He rushed out, not daring to move, his eyes fixed on his shaking hands.

Hunk blinked, then blinked again. “Yeahhh, we have a lot to talk about.”

Keith watched them drive away into the night. His hand touched his cheek, where Lance had touched him when they kissed.

He took a shaky breath.

Shit, he thought.

 

 

 

Lance thought about the way that Keith's face looked after their kiss on the ride back home, his flushed face, how the soft pink suited his pale skin.

Pretty, he thought for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT ! Like I said in the beginning, pt 2 is already in the making and i'm gonna post it super soon ((: the next part is just gonna be klance kinda figuring out wtf they're feeling and lance coming to terms with his sexuality so look forward to that ! 
> 
> thanks for reading guys KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED <33


End file.
